


La Belle Dame

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: One way how Fraser could have met a deaf wolf.





	La Belle Dame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

La Belle Dame

## La Belle Dame

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Due South c/o Alliance is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

This story was written before I knew how Fraser & a certain wolf met. This was my take on it at the time ;) 

Rated G 

La Belle Dame  
(by Catalina Dudka - Copyright 1995) 

He must have been trudging through the snow shrouded wilderness for hours, or maybe days. It was hard to tell. One tree looked very much like another, tall, skeletal, and not a sprig of moss anywhere. Lots of lichen though, but he did not think this would be of any help. Thinking hurt. The young man brought a hand to his head and felt the inflamed bruise there. At least the bleeding had stopped. He kept walking for lack of anything better to do, and the snow kept falling softly all around him. 

In the distance he could hear the mournful howling of wolves. He hoped it would remain distant. Suddenly, legs gave way, and he collapsed into a snowdrift. "God. I was sure I'd live past twenty," he thought just before passing out. 

"Ben ... wake up, Ben," 

Fraser lifted heavy lids and focused on her face. She was beautiful, so beautiful it hurt. Pale skin the colour of alabaster, long hair the colour of slate, and her eyes ... her eyes were unearthly windows to the night sky, velvet darkness studded with stars. 

"Are you an angel?" Ben asked. 

"Some have called me that," she answered, her pale lips curving softly. 

Ben noticed his head was cradled on her lap, and her hand was tenderly brushing the hair off his fevered brow. It felt good. All he wanted was to drift back to sleep in her arms. 

"Ben. Ben my sweet, you have to get up now." 

"Mmmm?" Ben felt someone tugging at his arm. 

"It's only a little farther, then you can rest." 

Her arm around his waist, she supported Ben's weight effortlessly, and guided his steps a little ways to the mouth of a cave. She allowed Ben to lie on the floor, and turned back to the blizzard outside. 

"Enter, my friends. Take care of him, as his time is not yet come." 

Ben heard the sounds of padded paws, as living fur surrounded him. Every once in a while a quiet "woof" would be answered by a soft whine. Warm for the first time in recent memory, Ben drifted into dreams of unknown futures. 

He woke in stages, flexing fingers and legs to ascertain their presence. Then he noticed the softness of the pillow. Pillow? Ben sat up startled to gaze into sky-blue eyes set in a white muzzle. The wolf grinned at him and barked hello. 

"Hello to you too." Ben answered. Later he would find out the wolf could not have heard him, not that it ever made a difference in their future conversations. 

The End 


End file.
